Summer Vacation
by Periphona
Summary: Renji and Byakuya's relationship has become strained due to the high-stress work environment at the Gotei 13, so they take a small vacation before their wedding to appreciate how much they truly love each other. Yaoi. Oneshot.


Summer Vacation

A/N - Just a cute little oneshort for . This is a story where Renji and Byakuya go off for a little summer vacation in the human world before they have to return to work at the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>I sighed, moving my hand to shield my eyes from the blinding sun light that had managed to filter into our room and right into my eye sight.<p>

"Bya...?" I called softly as I shifted my weight. Wincing at the pain in my backside.

I looked around the empty and spacious room, running my fingertips lightly over the warm silk sheets.

"I'm in here, my love." I heard Byakuya's deep voice drift into our room.

I smiled and jumped out of bed, feeling the cool smooth wood floors beneath my feet. I quickly picked up a discarded yukata off of the floor and pulled it on as I practically sprinted into our large bathroom despite the pain I was experiencing last nights activities.

I practically slipped on the floors of the bathroom that were slick with dew from Byakuya's daily shower as I ran to greet my lover with a big sloppy kiss to the cheek. He chuckled and kissed me back while his hands brushed against my scratchy five-o-clock shadow. His plump lips tasted faintly of mint.

"Goodmorning," I sighed happily.

He smiled and pulled me in front of him. Wrapping his strong arms around my midsection. His hot mouth enclosed my pulse point, his tounge swirling lightly over my skin. I looked at us from the mirror's point of view as his hands pushed my yukata open slightly. His pale skin a stark contrast to my light caramel color.

"Mmmm... I love it here," I said "We don't have to worry about being seen together."

"I told you you would like it," He smiled. Detaching himself from my neck "But we will be able to do this every morning after the marriage ceremony in a few weeks."

I hummed as I pictured us being able to actually have a nice quick fuck before work every day, or at least every other day.

"Sounds nice...," I said. Feeling Byakuya's teeth graze over my shoulder.

"Ahah... Not this early, Bya," I said as I felt his hand roam south. "I'm still hurting from last night..." I shifted in his arms, feeling the slight reminder of discomfort.

"Awh, I'm sorry, let me kiss it better."

"Gah!," I yelped. My cheeks burning an intense red as I used the mirror to watch him actually lower himself down to kiss my ass. "No thanks...," I mumbled, pushing him away. "But I am hungry though."

He laughed. Pecking me on he cheek he dragged me out of the bathroom and out onto our private balcony. Oh, Byakuya. I swear that man just lived to spend money or maybe that is just how all nobles are... He had rented us a large and amazingly quiet and private bungalow seaside in Shinagawa, Japan. Believe me, when he told me where we were going to vacation I had almost had a heart attack...

_"Wha-What! I can't afford that! Byakuya... I don't think i can-"_

_"Shush," Byakuya stated holding a finger over my lips to silence me. "It's already paid for." _

_"What do you mean?" I asked snatching his hand away from my mouth. "Who paid for it?"_

_"I did." He said matter-of-factly. _

_"Byakuya... that's too much money to spend on me..." I whispered. Slumping in my desk chair. My right hand playing with my brush idly. _

_He really shouldn't have. I would have to pay him back. What was he thinking? He could have just as easily rented out a small ryoken just outside of Soul Society. That would have been a lot less shocking, and expensive... _

_"What was that?" Byakuya said angrily. My brush dissapearing out of my hands and re-appearing on the floor across the room as my lover loomed dangerously close to my face. His lips formed into a slight frown. _

_"Nothing, taichou." I said quietly, trying to keep my face hidden from his cold stare. _

_"Abarai...," The amazingly soft voice said as i felt two strong fingers slip under my chin. Pulling my face up to stare into his steel gray eyes. "Your my fiance... I am supposed to pay for things like this. Besides, you deserve this trip. Especially with how hard life is going to get for you in the next few months with the wedding. You need to relax."_

_I sighed. But Byakuya knew better. _

_"Okay?" He asked softly. His other hand rubbing my back._

_I nodded... "Okay." _

I felt the sweet ocean scented air brush across my cheeks as I stepped out onto the warm wood. There was a large buffet of breakfast items set out on our outdoor table, which was decorated with a white table clothe and fresh spring flowers. The late morning sun illuminated the space, the rays glinting off of the western-style white porcelian dishes filled with sticky rice, sweet omelets, (my favorite) taiyaki, tsumago, onigiri, nori, and miso soup. Not to mention the bowls filled to the brim with fresh fruits such as watermelon, mango, pineapple, and grapes.

I eyed the frosty looking wine glasses that were filled to the brim with sweet orange juice. They looked so refreshing, especially after a long night with Byakuya.

I smiled as I walked closer and spotted a jewelry box sitting ontop of my plate.

"Why don't you open it?" Byakuya came out of nowhere. His voice shocking me out of my morning stupor. One of his hands rubbing the small of my back while the other was swirling possesivly over my abdomen.

I chuckled. "Did you set this up?" I said as I gingerly picked up the navy blue box.

He just smiled and let go of me. Sitting across from me at the circular table.

I smirked and untied the silver satin ribbon. Letting it fall to my lap as I gently lifted the lid.

"Oh my gosh...," I said as I lifted the silver braclet out of the box "I don't deserve this..."

It was made up of silver chain links which attached to a plated silver tag with two little diamonds on each side of the inscription.

_Forever thine, Ever mine, Ever ours..._

"Yes you do, and only you do, my dearest," He said, grabbing my hand from across the table and kissing the soft flesh he found there. "It's solid white gold and those are real diamonds..." he whispered. His thumb rubbing circles into the back of my hand.

"Oh Byakuya... It's amazing. Thank you so much." I was tearing up. I just couldn't believe he would buy something so extravagent. Which, in retrospect wasn't such a suprise. He always spent so much money on me and I don't deserve a penny of it. He always had flowers waiting for me or a new kimono, new sandals, even those expensive glasses that I enjoy, and now this! I'm nothing more than a poor boy from Rukongai who got lucky enough to be able to be part of the Gotei 14. Whatever did I do to gain such compassion from such a previously cold-hearted noble?

"How much did this cost?" I asked, still astounded that he would buy me this ontop of already purchasing my entire vacation.

"Quit worrying about how much things cost," he frowned slightly "I buy them for you because i love you and want you to feel appreciated. Can't you just enjoy it?"

"Awh...," I said as i saw the dejected look on my fiance's face "I'm sorry, Bya... I didn't know that's why your buying me all of this stuff but really you don't need too. I already feel appreciated enough as it is. Do you even have any idea how lucky I feel because I get to wake up and see and be with you every day?," I asked. Reaching up to stroke his cheek.

He smiled, like he often does in private moments like these.

"I love you so much, Bya,"

"I love you too, Renji." I smiled as he watched me very closely when I undid the latch on the back and secured the jewelry around my wrist.

"Your so amazing. It's beautiful. I will treasure it forever." I whispered. Examining how the white gold matched my engagement ring as i closed the distance between us and crawled across the bench like chair to sit in Byakuya's lap and tangle my legs around his waist. My short white kimono opening and revealing my chest as one of the sleeves slipped off of my shoulder.

I kissed him deeply, still tasting the remnants of toothpaste on his tounge.

My hands clutched at his black sleeping yukata as i tried to win the fight against oxygen. However, it was not to be so. I had to seperate from those delicious lips to take a deep breath. Unknowingly, as I leaned back in Byakuya's lap, I had ground my ass into his morning wood.

"Ahh, what are you doing, Renji? I thought you said you were too sore..." Byakuya mumbled. His tounge lazily finding it's way across my collar bone as his strong hands went to grab at my bare ass.

"Mmmn... I don't remember saying that..."

He made a sound that vaguely reminded me of one of Kenpachi's "keh's"

"Whatever you say, dearest..."

* * *

><p>AN - Hope you liked it. As always, keep reading and reviewing and look for more new chapters in May.


End file.
